Feliz año nuevo
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Un 31 de diciembre nacía él: Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Feliz año, Tom.


**Feliz año nuevo.**

**_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling, es la propietaria de todo esto. Mi único objetivo escribiendo esto, es entretenerme._**

* * *

><p>La nieve y el helado viento golpeaba la cara de la mujer, que raudamente corría hacia un orfanato en busca de ayuda. El frío la hacía temblar, iba apenas vestida con una túnica que no la protegía en absoluto y estaba descalza, los cristales de hielo se clavaban en sus pies a medida que avanzaba, pero parecía no importarle, debía llegar. Tenía que llegar.<br>Entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista, se quito del rostro un poco de nieve que se le había pegado. Entonces lo vio, un modesto edificio cuadrado sin ningun atractivo aparente. Pero ella lo sabía, ese sería el lugar donde se criaría su hijo, hasta que el momento llegase. La mujer se tocó el vientre y lo acarició con ternura. Nueve meses habían pasado, nueve meses en los que todo fue una completa basura.

_Todo había comenzado bien. Era una templada mañana de marzo, cuando ella con una sonrisa le dijo a su esposo, que estaba embarazada. Había dejado de darle la poción de amor que había estado sumistrándole todo aquél tiempo. En su enamorado corazón, Merope Gaunt, creía que tal vez, Tom Riddle, la amaría como ella a él, y más después de decirle que iban a tener un bebé. Pero no fue así. El aristócrata muggle, la abandonó sin decirle nada pero mostrándole su más profundo desprecio. Esa fue la última vez que Merope vio al amor de su vida. Y desde ese momento su vida transcurrió como en cámara lenta. Sola y con un hijo por nacer, la muchacha solo vivió para que su hijo tuviera la oportunidad de crecer fuera de su vientre._

Golpeó tres veces, antes que le abrieran. Eran sus últimas fuerzas, ella lo sabía. Casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Una joven mujer de casi su misma edad, abrió la puerta.

—Santo Dios —exclamó, apresurándose a tomarla entre sus brazos, la mujer llevó adentro a Merope, donde otras señoras la ayudaron.

La abrigaron, y prepararon todo para el parto, era evidente que de un momento a otro el bebé nacería. Era la víspera de año nuevo, y mientras todos estaban reunidos en sus casas con sus familias, dispuestos a celebrar 1927 que ya se acercaba, una nueva vida estaba por llegar al mundo, en esa fría noche de diciembre.

Cerca de una hora después, un llanto rompió el silencio del lugar. Nadie sospechaba que esa sería la primera y última vez que lo oirían llorar.

—¡Es un niño! —dijo con una sonrisa, una anciana mujer que fue quien recibió al bebé —Lo has hecho muy bien, querida.

Ella apenas tuvo fuerzas para sonreir —Espero se parezca a su papá —dijo hablando por primera vez —Deseo que se llame Tom Marvolo Riddle.

—Así se llamará, entonces —le respondió la joven que le abrió la puerta una hora antes, apellidada Cole.

Merope acunó a su hijo, acariciándole la cabecita —Sé que me entenderás, hijo. Pero no tengo fuerzas, no puedo más. Podrás seguir sin mí, lo sé. Eres fuerte y en once años tu vida cambiará para siempre. Serás un gran mago, ya verás. Si… un gran mago, sin dudas. Quiero despedirme, pero no sin antes decirte lo mucho que te am… —iba a decirle que lo amaba, pero no pudo. Su vida escapó en ese mismo instante.

Un "te amo" de su madre puede que cambiara la historia, puede que no. Nunca se sabría. El mayor mago tenebroso de la historia, había nacido, y ya nada sería igual.

La joven Cole, tomó al bebé en brazos y lo miró, luego al reloj. Faltaban dos minutos para que llegara el primero de enero de 1927. Finalmente el reloj dio las doce.

—Feliz año nuevo, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

><p>Un joven de diecisiete años, entró sin mucho esfuerzo a una enorme casa ubicada en en Pequeño Hangleton, enarbolando la varita de su tío Morfin Gaunt.<p>

—¡Avada Kedavra! —exclamó. El inerte cuerpo de Tom Riddle Sr., cayó pesadamente sobre el mullida alfombra de la mansión, donde vivía con sus padres, Thomas y Mary, que también estaban muertos —Feliz año nuevo… papá.


End file.
